


Your Body is Like a Storybook

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Post Series, Prompt Fic, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of drinking with Antonio and Nathan, Kotetsu somehow finds himself stuck between the two in Nathan's bed. Nathan and him have a rather revealing and intimate interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is Like a Storybook

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Kotetsu doesn't have scars in canon, however, for this prompt he does.

Kotetsu shivered slightly at the feel of a well manicured nail gently tracing across the scar tissue. It tickled, making goose bumps rise from his skin. It wasn't often that Kotetsu would let anyone touch him this intimately. It felt good, but he wasn't going to say it aloud.He wouldn't know where to start, partially because his head was so cloudy from the drinks he had earlier.

 

Kotetsu couldn't quite remember just how he and Antonio even ended up at Nathan's place. They were drinking together, that much he  _could_  remember. Then Nathan suddenly popped up and joined them and things somehow escalated from there. Everything else was a bit hazy, Kotetsu could remember bits and pieces. Little strange details like the smell of the interior of Nathan's car, the ride on the elevator, and laughing at Antonio's grumbling about his company's insistence on launching him in the air when he's terrified of heights. From there Kotetsu wasn't sure just how they ended up all together in Nathan's big, really comfortable bed or how he ended up sandwiched between a shirtless, furry Antonio and silk bathrobe clad Nathan. Kotetsu wasn't about to complain, he felt oddly comfortable with the three of them like this.

 

"Where'd this one come from?" Nathan asked as they traced their nail around another scar. It was a small burn from a bullet near the middle of the older hero's chest.

 

"That one came from that night when we first met Barnaby." Kotetsu said with a small yawn. He paused a moment to yawn and then tried to get more cozy. "Remember that guy that shot me?"

 

Ever since Nathan and Kotetsu woke up the fiery next coaxed him into telling some of the stories behind the scars that decorated his body. Many were fading and slowly disappearing with time. Others were much more recent, like the one that spanned across part of his chest and down his torso. Nathan felt that there was a certain beauty that came with them. Their shapes, their textures compared to the rest of Kotetsu's tan skin, and the fact that each had their own little story with them.

 

"What about this long one here?" Nathan said as they reached over and traced a finger along an old, long scar that trailed down Kotetsu's right forearm.

 

"That one was actually pretty funny." Kotetsu said with a lazy smile. "Tonio and me were just a pair of punks in high school when I got that one. By that time we were starting to hang out more instead of just fighting. We both climbed a tree to peek in the girls' locker room through one of the windows." Kotetsu laughed at the memory. "The girls came out and started throwing stuff at us, didn't bother Tonio at all with his power, the lucky bastard. I got hit right in the face with a bucket and fell out of the tree. My arm got a good scratch on the way down."

 

"Serves you right, you naughty boy." Nathan said as they started scratching Kotetsu's head. "Honestly, I bet you two kept getting into all sorts of trouble."

 

"You're damn right we did!" The older hero laughed and gave a cheeky grin. "But that one  was Antonio's idea!"

 

Suddenly a sleeping Antonio grumbled and instinctively elbowed Kotetsu in the side. "Fuck you...Ko...tet..." he then carried on snoring.

 

"Ow!" Kotetsu winced and gave a pained, sheepish smile as he rubbed his side. "Okay, okay, I had a little more to do with it."

 

"You cad!" Nathan playfully scolded him with a small laugh.

 

 They continued to run their fingers through Kotetsu's hair, enjoying how soft it was. However, it didn't take long for Nathan to notice another scar on the left side of his head, just to the right of his temple. It was a faded old scar, from what looked like a nasty gash.It easily hidden by Kotetsu's bangs, which would usually cover that part of his forehead. It was very easy to miss, unless you were close enough to get a good look.

 

"What's the story behind this one?" Nathan asked while they gently touched it.

 

"Oh, that one..." Kotetsu's mood suddenly changed. Gone was the light hearted smile, he avoided looking Nathan in the eye. The story behind that scar must have made him uncomfortable.It took a moment before he spoke again. "Ah, well, sometimes kids can be cruel, you know?"

 

"That's a given, but what happened?" Nathan pressed him for an answer.

 

Kotetsu stared up at the ceiling for a moment trying to pick through his memory to remember the details of that incident. Mentally going back and further, before his days in high school, and even before he met Mr. Legend. Back to when he was a scared little ten year old boy with mutant powers he never asked for.  

 

"It was a little after my next powers awoken. I was scared, I could break stuff just by touching them. My senses went crazy when amplified." Kotetsu held up one of his hands and looked at it. He clenched it in a fist and then relaxed it again, reminding himself that he was in full control of his body. "It's not like in the comics, where a kid gets superpowers and knows he's meant for greater things. It was random spurts of five minutes of being terrified I'd hurt somebody."

 

"I bet it didn't help with all the hostility that next were facing at the time either." Nathan said thoughtfully. They continued to pet Kotetsu's head, keeping his bangs out of his face. "Now, no hiding, Kotetsu. What happened?"

 

"The first time I thought it was some kind of mistake. It didn't happen again so I tried to pretend it never really happened at all." Kotetsu sighed, his bad habits were with him even as a child. However, some things couldn't be simply ignored and be expected to go away. "One day, it happened again and I accidentally hurt one of the kids I was playing with. That's how people found out I was a next."

 

Kotetsu looked up at the ceiling, reliving his memories. He wasn't fully sure why he was telling all of this to Nathan. Maybe it was that they were surprisingly easy to talk to. It could have been because Kotetsu was still a little drunk and let his guard down. Or perhaps, it was because he felt oddly safe laying between two of his friends. It felt good to relax his defenses, he felt so relaxed that he was about to fall asleep again. He was stirred back to consciousness when he felt Nathan scratch his beard.

 

"My friends avoided me but started bullying me from a distance. They'd leave notes, one wrote 'freak' on my desk, and another stapled the sleeves of my jacket closed." Kotetsu explained as he reached up and felt the fading scar on his head."Then one day they cornered me on my way home and started throwing rocks at me. That's how I got this."

 

Nathan was quiet, they continued to pet and scratch Kotetsu's head soothingly.

 

"I worry about Kaede." Kotetsu said suddenly. His eyes looked a little misty by that point. His fears and worries were starting to come to the surface. "I wish I could have helped her more before I came back to Sternbild. She's gotten better at controlling her powers, but there are still times they suddenly activate without warning. I don't want her to go through what I did."

 

"There's always going to be ignorant people but the world is better today than it was back then." Nathan said reassuringly. "You're a good father Kotetsu but you can't protect her from every hurt that will come her way in life. What you  _can_  do is be there to support her and listen when she needs you to."

 

Kotetsu was quiet for a moment. He then took a deep breath and gave a long sigh. He gave Nathan's words a little time to sink in. "Thank you."

 

Nathan smiled and then tried to lighten the mood a little. "You know, if Kaede ever needs a mother..."

 

"Hey, slow down there." Kotetsu said with a small laugh.

 

The fiery next gave a small shrug. "It was worth a shot, can you blame me?"

 

Kotetsu shook his head but was still smiling. "I'll give you that it was a really nice try."

 

He then readjusted himself and pulled the covers closer. He could feel his sleepiness catching up with him, it became harder to keep his eyes open.

 

"Need more sleep, Tiger?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

 

"If that's okay with you." Kotetsu said with a small yawn.

 

"Go ahead, I'll still be here when you wake up. I'll have some breakfast ready for you and "Cute Buns" there." Nathan said with a wink.

 

Kotetsu smiled and uttered another "thank you" as he finally fell back asleep.

 

-The End-


End file.
